fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo
- OY!C= - Live= - ▾= - Fish= - Outfits ▾= - Clefto= - Party= - Pirate= - ▾= - Superhero= - Wedding= - ▾= - School= - Human= - Future= - ▾= - Cowboy= - Disco= - Doctor= - ▾= - Taco= - Bodyguard= - Tuxedo= - ▾= - Gamer= - Timmy= - Runner= - Pixie= }} }} }} }} }} }} - Ages ▾= - Baby= - Baby#2= - Baby#3= - ▾= - Kid= - Teen= - Teen#2= }} }} }} }} |aliases = Clefto Super Not-Cosmo Cosmoron |gender = Male |species = Fairy |haircolor = Green |eyecolor = Green |age = Immortal |affiliations = Cosma family Cosma/Fairywinkle family |enemies = Anti-Cosmo Anti-Fairies Juandissimo Magnifico Pixies Denzel Crocker Vicky the Babysitter Dark Laser Hugh J. Magnate Jr. Star and Twinkle Mama Cosma. |occupation = Magic Key (former) Waiter (former) Superhero (Super Not-Cosmo) |homeworld = Fairy World Earth |residence = Cosmo and Wanda's Castle The Turner's House Dimmsdale, California |godchildren = Timmy Turner (godson) Formerly: Sammy Pierre Marriane Denzel Crocker Tina Turner Bill Gates Walt Disney Vicky (The Switch Glitch) Tootie (Birthday Wish) Future: Tommy Turner Tammy Turner |parents = Papa Cosmo (father) Mama Cosma (mother) |grandparents = Grandpa Gonzo (grandfather) Grandma Cosma (grandmother) |spouses = Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (wife) |children = Poof (son) |siblings = Schnozmo (brother) |pets = Carl the Ant Cindy the Bee Steve the Hog Jimmy the Cat Snowball the Hydra |others = Big Daddy (father-in-law) Mrs. Fairywinkle (mother-in-law) Blonda (sister-in-law) Jorgen Von Strangle (distant cousin) |first = "The Fairly OddParents!" (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) "The Big Problem" (main series) |voiced by = Daran Norris |loveinterests = Wanda |played by = Jason Alexander }} Cosmo Cosma is one of the main characters on the show. He is one of Timmy's fairy godparents alongside his wife, Wanda and his son, Poof. He, along with Timmy and Wanda have appeared in every episode thus far in the series. Character Cosmo is Timmy Turner's fairy godfather. Along with his wife, Wanda, he was tasked with making miserable Human children happy by granting them wishes and keeping them safe. Unfortunately, due to Cosmo's immense stupidity, he often times puts Timmy in danger with his wishes, or misinterprets the wording of a wish and grants it wrong, wreaking havoc. Despite his stupidity, and a tenancy to argue with Wanda, he really does love his wife and his godchild. He often goes along with Timmy's wishes unlike Wanda who is a little strict about them. He and Wanda eventually would have a child together named Poof. He is the younger son of the overprotective Mama Cosma, who did not approve of his marrying Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma in the least bit and has often tried to separate the two. He was once the last Fairy ever born, until Poof came. He apparently was in a band where he played the electric triangle, though tomatoes were thrown at him every time he played. Description Cosmo has green hair,green eyes,and wears a white shirt with a black tie, and black pants and shoes. Like all Fairy Godparents, he has a magic wand, fly-like wings which allow him to float, and a crown floating above his head. Cosmo seems to have gotten most of his appearance from his long lost father, Papa Cosmo. Personality Cosmo is usually the cause behind Timmy's crazy adventures, often misunderstanding circumstances, or agreeing to grant a dumb wish. He will sometimes cause Timmy to realize what has to be done to reverse a wish, but this does not happen often. He keeps a diary, which has all of his deepest, darkest secrets, including the fact that he is afraid of the hunt. He is often the subject of magic from Wanda, who usually does something to him to shut him up, including zipping his mouth, and then encasing him in vanadium. There are countless other scenarios. He is often rather careless, but loves Wanda and Timmy Turner through his destructiveness. It is also noted that even though he sometimes messes up with his magic, it's very powerful, as shown when he was able to accidentally wish away Wanda's wand and make wands in Wishology, which is something that it is said that fairies cannot do when they say that magic cannot wish away magic. But sometimes it's so crazy. Cosmo also has had a big crush on the Tooth Fairy in some episodes but yet never had a chance to show it because she is in a relationship with Jorgen. Wanda was always jealous and angry with the Tooth Fairy because she thinks she's better and prettier than her. Intelligence Cosmo's intellect, or lack of thereof, is often a source of many of the disastrous wishes that happen on the show. His head is quite literally empty and has no brain inside to speak of. According to "Fairly Odd Baby", his head is completely full of jelly. He will either misinterpret a wish completely, ignore a rule or plot point which would prevent the wish from easily being unwished, or outright wish-grant the wrong thing that leads to trouble for Timmy. In earlier episodes, Cosmo and Wanda usually split some of the blame, being "two halves of a whole idiot", but in later seasons it is usually just Cosmo being irresponsible that leads to chaos. In some rare cases, especially in a few Season 7 episodes, Cosmo shows brief and uncharacteristic bouts of knowledge when is able to guess or summarize the plot of an episode without any other character knowing what is going on. It can also be argued that since giving birth to Poof, Cosmo has started to mature little by little as he learns to be a father. In the early "Oh Yeah! Cartoons" shorts, Cosmo was considerably more intelligent (and Wanda less intelligent) than how he would later be in the show. Background Early life Ever since the day Cosmo was born, he has been causing chaos. When he got a magical rattle, he accidentally used it to turn Jorgen into a bomb that blew up a portion of Fairy World. The second he got old enough to receive his first wand, he turned his father into a fly, never to be seen again. Later on, because of his lack of control over his magic, his mother sent him to the Fairy Godparent Academy, where Jorgen Von Strangle taught him as well as many others. Cosmo has then been known as the worst thing to happen to Fairy World everywhere. Examples include: when fairies learned accuracy with their magic and turned flying plates into birds and butterflies, he turned his plate into a destructive dragon that he named "Snowball", which became his new pet, and while fairies discovered the strange place of Atlantis, Cosmo sunk it, gaining the nickname "The Accursed One". This caused Jorgen to despise Cosmo. Meeting Wanda After graduating with the worst results, he became a full-fledged fairy, and sunk Atlantis another eight times. The amazing and unbelievable chaos and destruction Cosmo caused made the Supreme Fairy Council have Jorgen add a new rule to Da Rules that would forbid the birth of any more Fairy Babies, making Cosmo the last Fairy ever born, until Timmy wished they had a baby and Poof was born (Jorgen wrote the rule on a sticky note but never officially put it in). Because he was so disaster-prone, nobody wanted to be around him, turning him into an outcast who was bullied by everyone, even the nerds. While he was working at a fast food restaurant, he met Wanda, which happened to be love at first sight, proposed to her with a chewed pen cap, and they later got married. But, according to Nick.com's short Cosmo's Baby Book, Cosmo and Wanda first met when they were babies. Family Cosmo's family includes his mother, the overprotective Mama Cosma, and his father, Papa Cosmo, who he turned into a fly. He also has an unseen grandfather, Grandpa Gonzo. His wife is Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (who Mama Cosma hates), his son is Poof and his current godchild is Timmy Turner. He also has an older brother called Schnozmo (although earlier on in the series, Wanda said that Cosmo was an only child). Recently, Mama Cosma has not been as mean to Wanda, possibly implying that since Poof was born, they had a truce. Birth of Poof About a year or so after receiving Cosmo as his fairy godparent, Timmy wishes that Cosmo and Wanda would have a baby together in hopes that they would become more happier. Due to the awkward way that Fairy Pregnancy works, Cosmo was the one who became pregnant (instead of Wanda). He began to throw up purple goo everywhere, had strange mood swings and cravings, and his belly became fat. Although the Pixies and Anti-Fairies were plotting to steal Cosmo's baby away, they did not succeed, and Cosmo and Wanda welcomed a son named Poof into their family. Future life In the live action film "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Cosmo is still Timmy Turner's fairy godfather after thirteen years. Cosmo is seen in both CGI-animated form (voiced by Daran Norris) and a live action "human" form where he is played by Jason Alexander. In Channel Chasers, it is shown that he and Wanda will become Tammy and Tommy's fairy godparents. Relationships Cosmo and Wanda ]] Cosmo and Wanda is considered the official pairing of the show, and has countless episodes and merchandise which support it. Cosmo is shown to love and care about his wife very much. In some episodes, this is inverted, and Cosmo seems to dislike Wanda or want to escape from marriage, but this is almost universally considered bad writing by fans, and has never had a long-term effect on their relationship in the series.In some episodes, Cosmo always defends Wanda and gets jealous from Juandissimo. This proves that Cosmo really loves his wife and always will. Cosmo and Wanda met when they were teenagers; Cosmo was a nerd that worked a diner, and Wanda was a popular girl. Cosmo proposed to Wanda with a chewed pen cap. They eventually got married, and have been so for thousands of years. Cosmo and Timmy In some cases, Cosmo's stupidity rubs off the wrong way on Timmy, and he is usually the one causing Timmy to make a bad wish when Wanda is advising against it. Cosmo and Timmy share more of a buddy relationship rather than a father-son relationship. Despite falling for Cosmo's ideas, Timmy is usually well aware of how intelligent Cosmo really is, but if it sounds fun enough Timmy will go with it anyways. Cosmo and Poof Cosmo and poof have a good relationship like a young father and infant son would have. Poof refers to Cosmo as "Dada" and somewhat recognizes his father's stupidity, but loves him with all his heart. Whenever Cosmo and Wanda get taken away from Poof, he starts to cry and will be stopped by Timmy making faces to him. Cosmo's Weaknesses *The Hunt *Super Toilet *Butterfly nets *Wanda's influence *Magical Build-up *Churros *Lint *Mr. Niegh Niegh *String *Bacon See also *Cosma/Fairywinkle family *Cosma family *Cosmo and Wanda (pairing) *Cosmo and Wanda's Castle *Cosmo and Wanda's Fishbowl Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Characters voiced by Daran Norris Category:Magical Category:Main Characters Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Allies